Tu m'avais promis
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Harry est malade. La solution ? Une potion qui risque de lui prendre bien plus que sa maladie. Alors il fait prometre quelque chose à Severus... Fic yaoi en réponse à un défi de Mambanoir
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Sur ma fic "Tueur de sorcier", j'avais promis à 100ème review de répondre à un pari. Et voilà, c'est tombé sur Mambanoir. Elle m'a demandé d'écrire une fic avec ses couples, HP/DM, RW/BZ, NL/SS, mais de commencé par les mélanger pour les remettre dans le bon ordre. J'étais libre du reste._

_Alors voilà, j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Pour être sûr de pouvoir tenir mes deux histoires en même temps, j'ai attendu d'avoir 3 chapitres pour en publier le premier. Alors le voilà enfin, après une semaine que le pari est lancé._

_Mais n'oubliez pas mon autre fic, "Tueur de sorcier" que je n'abandonne pas. Je vais relever un autre défi qui est de suivre deux fics en même temps (sans changer mon rythme de publication)._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bizoux_

**Chapitre 1**

« Je m'ennuie, » répéta pour la millième fois Harry depuis qu'il était arrivé chez son petit-ami. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir ? Tu reste toujours enfermé chez toi ! »

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? » répliqua froidement son ancien professeur de potion et récent amant. « Tu ne sors pas de chez toi sauf pour venir me voir. Même tes amis tu les as laissé tomber. »

Le survivant se renfonça dans son fauteuil et fit la moue pour montrer son mécontentement. C'était vrai qu'il ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de son appartement du centre de Londres, mais quand il était avec Severus il aurait bien aimé faire autre chose que de rester enfermé au manoir.

« T'es injuste. Je ne les ais pas laissé tomber… C'est juste que… »

« Que tu refuse de les voir. Tu savais qu'Hermione a programmé son mariage pour le mois de juin ? »

« 'Mione va se marier ? »

« Oui, si tu avais gardé contact avec eux tu le saurais. »

« Tu n'as pas cherché à garder contact non plus. Si tu sais ça c'est uniquement parce que tu les espionne dans tes chaudrons. »

Severus haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Peu importe la façon dont il était au courant de la vie de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes, au moins lui savait.

Vers la fin de la guerre, le professeur s'était beaucoup rapproché de ses élèves aux côtés de qui il devait se battre. Si Harry était de loin son préféré, il s'était bien entendu avec Miss Granger, et à son plus grand étonnement avec Monsieur Weasley également. Le seul qui était resté une énigme pour lui était Neville Londuba qui s'était toujours montré étrangement distant, comme s'il continuait à lui faire peur. Quelque temps plus tard, Draco et Blaise avaient réussi à rejoindre leur camp, et ils étaient presque parvenus un créer un groupe soudé… du moins assez soudé pour battre le mage noir et mettre ainsi fin à la guerre qui régnait sur le monde des sorciers.

Mais après ça… La paix était revenue, l'école s'était terminée et chacun était parti faire sa vie de son côté. Pour ça part, il était immédiatement parti s'enfermer dans son manoir où personne ne venait le voir. Il avait interdit à tout le monde d'y pénétrer, même à son filleul avec qui il s'était pourtant toujours très bien entendu.

Hermione s'était mise en couple avec Miss Parkinson, Ron avait commencé à travaillé au ministère, faisant un travail ennuyeux payé une misère, Draco et Blaise étaient partis voyager, fuyant ainsi l'Angleterre et les suspicions qui planaient sur eux. Et Harry… Pendant un temps il avait accepté de jouer le pantin pour le ministère, assistant à des réunions, des congrès, des fêtes en son honneur. Il avait continué à voir ses amis quand il le pouvait, mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. Et puis un jour, plus de deux ans après la fin de la guerre, le survivant en avait eu assez. Il avait fait ses bagages et avait quitté Londres pendant un temps, ne donnant aucune nouvelle à ses amis et à ceux qui se servaient de lui.

Harry avait joué à cache-cache pendant plus d'un an avant de revenir incognito à Londres. Il s'était acheté un appartement dans le centre ville moldu et semblait vouloir s'y enfermer… Mais son retour n'était pas motivé par le désir de revoir ses amis, ou qui que ce soit du monde magique. Franchissant l'interdit, il s'était rendu au manoir de Severus.

Le professeur s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le survivant avait doucement frappé à sa porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Il était pâle, maigre, fatigué. En bref, il était malade. Son ancien professeur l'avait immédiatement fait s'installer dans le salon et l'avait rapidement ausculté. Bien qu'il ne soit pas médico-mage il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre l'origine du mal qui le rongeait.

Pendant la grande guerre, Harry avait reçu beaucoup de sort. Doloris, tentative d'Imperium… Les sorts avaient mis longtemps à faire leurs effets, mais aujourd'hui il en subissait le contre-coup. Ils le rongeaient de l'intérieur et il avait besoin d'aide. Le professeur avait immédiatement voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, persuadé que si personne ne l'aidait il finirait par mourir… Mais le survivant avait refusé.

« _Si j'y vais, tout va recommencer,_ » lui avait-il soupiré. « _Je_ _préférerais encore mieux mourir que de redevenir un jouet entre leurs mains_. »

« _Alors résiste leur !_ »

« _Dans mon état ? Si j'avais pu je ne serrais jamais revenu, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais là… S'ils apprennent que je suis mourant, ils en profiteront… Ils feront de moi un martyr… Et puis un héros quand je mourais… Non, plus jamais !_ »

Pendant un bref instant, il avait hésité à le laisser mourir… Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Alors il l'avait aidé. A défaut de le soigner, il avait stoppé l'évolution du mal qui le rongeait. Mais Severus n'était pas dupe, un jour où l'autre ses potions n'auront plus d'effet… Alors, il avait préparé une potion pour le jour où… Mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser, pas encore. Car cette potion détruirait en son ami bien plus que la maladie…

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? » demanda le brun en voyant l'air soucieux de son compagnon. « On dirait que quelqu'un va mourir. »

« Oui, toi, » eu envi de lui répondre son amant. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre et se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras pour qu'il puisse venir s'y réfugier.

Leur relation avait commencé tout naturellement. Plusieurs mois après le retour du survivant, alors que son état s'était doucement stabilisé, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Severus n'avait pas eut d'amant depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans son manoir, et Harry ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de chez lui. Un jour, après un repas passablement arrosé, ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils avaient retenté l'expérience une semaine plus tard, sobre cette fois-là. Et depuis ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble, allant même jusqu'à se considérer comme un couple. S'il n'y avait pas de réel amour entre eux, il y avait beaucoup d'affection. L'ancien professeur ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans son petit brun.

« Ta potion, » commença Harry. « Elle est prête ? »

« Oui, elle attend gentiment dans ma réserve. »

« Combien de temps tu crois que… »

« Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envi de penser à ça maintenant. »

Amoureusement, le professeur monta une main vers le visage de son ancien élève qu'il caressa lentement avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu as encore du temps. »

« Oui mais combien… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus regarda le corps allongé près du siens. Encore une nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il lui avait fait l'amour trois fois, savourant chaque seconde. La maladie de son amant avait reprit… Il avait bien tenté de lui cacher, mais maintenant il en était sûr. Ses yeux fatigués ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Il y avait toujours la solution de la potion… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre… S'il l'utilisait, Harry serait sans doute sauvé, et encore ce n'était pas sûr, mais il perdrait également certains de ses souvenirs et l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs… Et ça son amant ne le voulait pas. Un Harry sans pouvoir, c'était comme un Harry à moitié vivant. Sans parler du temps de convalescence qui serait incroyablement long. Et en cas de rechute…

A ses côté, le survivant bougea. Il se tourna vers lui et tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Harry ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le siens. Rouge, fiévreux. Des perles de sueurs coulaient de long de son pâle visage. Encore plus mal qu'hier… Sans doute en meilleur état que demain.

« Je suis si horrible que ça ? » demanda le survivant en souriant face à la grimace de son amant.

« Non, tu es beau. »

Et comme pour le lui prouver, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Tachant d'oublier sa pâleur anormal et la chaleur que dégageait son corps, il se coucha sur lui et parcourut son corps de baisé. Harry avait besoin de tendresse et il lui donnait toute celle qu'il avait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Severus reposa sa tasse de café et regarda son amant. Harry fixait son café comme s'il y cherchait sa force pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Après un long moment, il releva la tête et planta son regard fiévreux dans celui de son amant.

« Je sais que je vais mal. Tu tente de me protéger, mais je sais que la maladie continue de se propager. A cette vitesse, je n'en aurais plus pour longtemps. »

« C'est vrai… Encore un mois, peut-être deux tout au plus. »

« Alors il est temps d'utiliser la potion. »

« Tu en connais les risques et… Toi… Sans pouvoir… Et… »

« Et elle peut me prendre tous mes souvenirs, je sais… Comme elle peut m'en retirer juste un peu. On n'ait sûr de rien. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, mais je veux que tu me promette quelque chose. »

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_La suite bientot, d'ici 4 ou 5 jours normalement, si tout ce passe bien._

_Une review pour me donner envi de continuer à publier ?_

_Bizoux_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Bonjour tout le monde

Je viens pour vous rassurer… Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes histoires. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur chez moi.

Effectivement je viens de revenir en Belgique pour mes études. C'est bien, on est content c'est la rentrée youhou… mais pendant les vacances je m e suis séparée de mon copain, qui en remerciement à brûlé l'alimentation de mon pc portable. Je m'explique, le petit câble qui relis mon pc à la prise à fondu, donc plus de rechargement de batterie possible, donc plus de portable, donc… plus d'histoire.

Enfin, je suis méchante. Il n'a pas fait exprès de brûler ce fil, mais les faits sont là. Je n'aurais pas de nouvel ordinateur avant mon anniversaire, au mois d'octobre (enfin faudra même attendre début novembre). Je ne pourrais reprendre mes histoires qu'à ce moment là.

Là je suis à l'école, et si j'ai trouvé le temps de vous écrire ce petit mot, il m'ait en revanche impossible d'écrire un chapitre entier…

Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous retrouve donc le plus vite possible, avec la fin de mes histoires et une toute nouvelle que j'écris sur papier (ouai là j'ai le temps de boucler mes histoires du coup, mais que sur papier… après je devrais les mettre sur pc, quand j'en aurais un).

Bizoux à toutes et à tous.

A bientôt j'espère.

PS : tout message de réconfort est le bienvenu

PS bis : j'effacerais ce message dès que les soucis seront réglés.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Je viens de retrouver mon pc... mais vu que je suis en stage je vais mis remettre doucement._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ron regarda la lettre qu'il avait reçu en fronçant les sourcils. L'écriture était fine et droite. L'encre verte. C'était un homme qui lui écrivait, un homme raffiné. Certainement un serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait encore ?

« Qui t'écris Ron ? Ton amant ? » demanda Neville qui entra dans la pièce en riant.

Devant le visage fermé qui s'offrit à lui, le jeune homme se rembrunit et alla se placer aux côtés de son compagnon. Il regarda l'écriture sur l'enveloppe et fronça à son tour les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien leur écrire ? Ils recevaient généralement peu de courrier… Mis à part le travail de Ron, Hermione, et leurs familles respectives… En général, quand ils recevaient une lettre autre que de la part de leurs amis, c'était mauvais signe.

« Tu ferrais mieux de l'ouvrir, » l'encouragea le brun en risquant un sourire. « C'est peut-être pas des mauvaises nouvelles… »

« C'est peut-être… »

« … Harry… »

Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de ses nouvelles, et pourtant encore aujourd'hui ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'espérer… et de redouter. Un jour, Ron en était sûr, ils allaient recevoir une lettre leur annonçant la mort de leur ami. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que Harry était devenu un véritable fantôme ?

Les mains tremblantes, Ron décacheta l'enveloppe et en retira la lettre. Un simple papier avec quelques lignes hâtivement tracées. Il les parcourut une première fois, puis une deuxième, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses yeux.

« Alors ? » demanda Neville qui n'avait pas osé lire par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« C'est Severus. »

A l'entente de ce nom, l'estomac du gryffondor ce contracta. Son ancien professeur l'avait toujours effrayé, même si vers la fin de la guerre ils étaient devenus relativement proches. Et il se souvenait de tout ces rêves qu'il avait fait adolescent, des rêves dans lesquels son professeur se montrait bien plus tendre avec lui…

« Et… Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? »

« Il nous demande de prendre des vêtements, de les mettre dans un sac, » lut le rouquin, « et de nous rendre dans sa maison de campagne. Il marque l'adresse en dessous. Tu savais qu'il avait une maison de campagne toi ? »

« Non, mais j'ai dû mal à l'imaginer entrain de jouer avec les petits lapins et tout les animaux de la forêt… »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'image qui s'imposait à lui. Un Severus entrain de faire le ménage entouré par tout plein d'animaux, comme Blanche Neige dans le dessin animé de Walt Disney…

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? » demanda Ron en se tourna vers son petit-ami.

« Je trouve ça bizarre… On n'a pas de nouvelle pendant des années et là, il nous demande simplement de venir le voir dans sa _maison de_ _campagne_… Mais en même temps je me vois mal refuser… »

Le rouquin se mit à rire devant le regard presque terrorisé de son compagnon. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'approcha de lui.

« Il te fait si peur que ça ? »

« Toujours… Tu me protégeras ? »

Ron sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. La réponse à Severus attendrait encore un peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco sortit une nouvelle fois sa lettre de sa poche et vérifia l'adresse. A côté de lui, Blaise n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur son siège, tournant la tête par la fenêtre, puis regardant la route devant lui, avant de se tourner pour regarder par le pare-brise arrière. Ils avaient acheté leur voiture voilà déjà un peu plus d'un an, juste après leur retour en Angleterre. Ils avaient appris à conduire au Japon, et depuis ils avaient bien du mal à se passer d'un de ces véhicule moldu.

« Tu vas te calmer ? » finit par demander le blond en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« T'es sûr d'être sur la bonne route ? »

« Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est de voir Severus qui te met dans cet état ? »

Blaise se renfonça dans son siège et fixa la route devant lui pendant un long moment. Non, ce n'était pas de voir son ancien professeur qui le mettait dans cet état. C'est simplement que…

« Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut. Et puis d'après sa lettre, on ne serra pas seul. Je me demande qui il a bien pu inviter d'autre. »

Draco lâcha son volant d'une de ses mains et alla la poser sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Dangereusement, il la fit remonter le long de sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre la jointure de son pantalon. Le souffle de Blaise se fit saccader et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur la route ? »

« Je suis concentrer. Alors, dis-mois, qui crains-tu de voir chez mon parrain ? »

« Dray… » souffla son compagnon en tentant de repousser sa main. « S'il te plait… »

« Dis-moi. »

« Tu me torture. »

Le blond ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant le visage de son ami. Un véritable appel à la luxure… Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Ils étaient déjà en retard.

Pendant leurs voyages à travers le monde, les deux amis étaient devenus proches, bien plus proches que pendant leurs années d'études. S'ils ne se privaient pas d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec des « _amis_ » rencontrés dans des bars, ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble. Pas de sentiment, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'avec ceux qu'ils ne gardaient qu'une nuit.

« Dis-moi, » répéta le conducteur tout en remontant sa main. « Et j'arrêterais… Ou je finirais ce que j'ai commencé. »

Blaise ne put retenir un gémissement de franchirent ses lèvres quand la main de son compagnon se referma sur son entre-jambe. Il réussit cependant un marmonner un vague « jamais » et sourit en sentant la main intruse retourner sur le volant et son propriétaire pousser un soupir. Draco n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui résiste de la sorte.

« On est bientôt arrivé de toute façon. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La voiture des anciens serpentards se gara dans la petite cours d'un joli cottage. Le toit de chaume de la demeure lui donnait un certain cachet. De petites fleures de toutes les couleurs fleurissaient dans les bacs et un cheval courait tranquillement dans un champ à côté. En bref, ce n'était absolument pas le genre d'endroit où l'on s'attendait à trouver un ancien professeur de potion et espion à ses heures perdues.

Avec méfiance, les deux amis sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Draco allait frapper quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos, le stoppant en pleine action.

« Ne vous fatigué pas, il n'est pas encore là. »

D'un bloc, les serpentards se retournèrent. En découvrant Ron et Neville approcher d'eux, Blaise se raidit. Il détailla pendant un long moment le rouquin et poussa un grognement de mécontentement en voyant que sa main ne lâchait pas celle de cet idiot de Neville. Draco se tourna vers lui et retint un sourire. Ainsi donc c'était Ron que ce crétin avait peur de voir… Son ami le surprendrait toujours autant.

« Severus vous a aussi invité ? » demanda naïvement le brun après un instant d'hésitation. Draco et Blaise l'avaient toujours impressionné. Ils les trouvaient tellement beaux, et ils avaient tant d'allure et de tenue… Eux, ils avaient la classe… Lui à côté par contre…

« On dirait bien, » répliqua froidement le blond. « Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… »

« Personnellement, ça ne me dis rien qui vaille, » conclut Ron, ne tenant pas vraiment à créer un affrontement.

Son regard s'attarda sur Blaise. Comme toujours, le regard du serpentard était vide de toute émotion. Depuis qu'ils étaient passés dans le même camps, ils n'y avaient plus vraiment de haine quand ils se regardaient, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de tendresse, ou même de la sympathie. Non, de toute évidence, il inspirait Blaise autant qu'une tranche de jambon… Son cœur se serra, voilà encore une chose qui ne changerait jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus écarta les rideaux de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry. Sans un sourire, il se tourna vers celui qui partageait sa vie et s'approcha de lui.

« Ils sont là, » murmura-t-il en lui caressant le front. « Comme tu le voulais. »

Le brun poussa un grognement et s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures. La fièvre n'était pas encore retombée mais la potion faisait son effet. La veille il lui avait mis sa baguette magique dans les mains et l'avait forcé à faire un geste. Rien… Il n'avait plus de pouvoir. Harry Potter n'était plus un sorcier…

Mais ce sacrifice serait-il suffisant pour le soigner ?

* * *

A bientot pour la suite !

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	4. Chapter 4

ET voilà la suite,

Je suis à l'école donc je vais pa m'éternisez.

J'ai pu le net donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, mais elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Draco commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter quand la porte du cottage s'ouvrit. Severus les accueillit sans un sourire, se contentant de leur tourner le dos pour aller s'asseoir dans son canapé. Visiblement mal à l'aise, ses quatre invités entrèrent dans le salon à sa suite, Neville fermant la porte derrière lui.

Alors que les deux serpentards s'installèrent eux aussi dans les fauteuils, leurs deux anciens ennemis restèrent debout devant la porte, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Ron regarda rapidement autour de lui, découvrant une pièce chaleureuse donnant sur une cuisine américaine. Un escalier montait au fond du salon, donnant certainement sur l'étage où devait se trouver les chambres. Leur professeur leur avait-il caché pendant des années ses talents de décorateur ? A moins que ce ne soit un autre qui est si chaleureusement décoré l'intérieur de cette maison…

« Pourquoi nous avoir faire venir ? » demanda le blond, visiblement mécontent. « Après tant d'années sans nouvelle… C'est étonnant. »

Severus grogna et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des escaliers, comme s'il s'attendait à y voir quelqu'un. Ron fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Oui, il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'autre ici. Quelqu'un qui avait pu décorer cette maison d'une telle façon… Quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir se montrer… Un inconnu ? Sans doute pas si inconnu que ça…

« J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, » répliqua leur ancien professeur en fixant son filleul.

Ron continua de parcourir la pièce, bien loin de la discussion. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de ne pas avoir vu son ancien bourreau pendant si longtemps. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était l'identité de ce mystérieux décorateur…

Un vase rouge… Des canapé de tissu rouge et or, comme ceux qu'il y avait dans leur salle commune de Poudlard. L'inconnu serait donc un gryffondor. Mais lequel ? Il pouvait déjà railler de la liste son petit Neville, qui n'avait de toute façon aucun talent pour la décoration d'intérieur, Dean et Seamus qui coulaient des jours paisibles en Irlande où ils tenaient un pub, sa belle Hermione qui était bien trop occupé avec ses études de médico-mage… Et lui-même bien sûr… Alors qui ?

Ginny ? Non, elle vivait avec Théodore Nott depuis un peu moins de trois mois. Elle n'aurait pas été tout foutre en l'air pour venir faire la déco que son ancien professeur.

Les jumeaux ? Oui… Bien sûr… Dans un monde où les petits cochons ont des ailes. Jamais les jumeaux ne seraient venus donner un coup de main en matière de décoration à Severus.

Olivier Dubois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait venu faire là ? Lee Jordans peut-être ? Non, il aurait fini par jouer un mauvais tour avec l'aide des jumeaux. Les jumelles Patil ? Jamais, et de toute façon Padma aurait voulu faire de cette maison un horrible truc en bleu et bronze, et non en rouge et or… Qui alors ?

« Ron, on te parle, » murmura Neville à son oreille en le poussant du coude.

« Hein ? »

Les trois serpentards le regardèrent avec un rictus mesquin sur le visage, ce qui le fit se renfrogner. Malgré toutes ses années… Ils n'auraient pas pu l'oublier un peu ? Il n'était plus le petit garçon dont on pouvait si facilement se moquer. Et si c'était pour subir ce genre de sourire jusqu'à la fin du séjour, autant partir tout de suite, tant pis pour le mystérieux décorateur.

« Je vous demandais comment vous occupiez vos journée, » répéta calmement Severus sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je bosse au ministère, et vous le savez très bien ! »

« Tel père, tel fils. »

« Hé ouais, tel père tel fils. Tu le dis très bien Malfoy. »

Draco se rembrunit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Etre comparé à son père lui faisait toujours autant de mal. Il n'avait jamais été un mangemort, et il ne finissait pas ses jours dans la plus grande prison du monde des sorciers ! Il ne cherchait pas l'affrontement, mais de toute évidence la belette était toujours aussi susceptible.

Ron se tourna vers son petit ami. Neville se trémoussait d'une jambe sur l'autre, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard de son ancien maître des potions. Amoureusement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui.

« De toute évidence on a rien à faire là. On a eut tord en venant… Viens, on retourne à la maison. »

Neville acquiesça et tourna les talons. Severus se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur ses invités qu'il rejeta violemment dans le canapé. Il les fixa pendant un long moment, les poings sur les hanches, barrant le chemin à toute nouvelle tentative pour s'échapper.

« J'ai promis à un ami que quand il se réveillerait vous serez là tous les quatre. Et je vous jure que morts ou vivants, vous serez là tous les quatre ! »

Neville hocha timidement la tête alors que le cerveau de Ron tournait à toute allure. Qui pouvait décorer une maison de campagne en rouge et or pour y faire venir Draco, Blaise, Neville et lui ?…

« Non, » murmura le rouquin en fixant son ancien maître. « Ce n'est pas… Il n'est pas… »

« Oui ? Vous ne savez plus parler monsieur Weasley ? » demanda Severus en se retenant de rire.

« Harry ? »

Les trois autres retinrent leurs souffles en attendant la réponse de leur hôte. C'était comme si la vie s'était suspendue dans le salon. Neville resserra sa prise autour de la main de son amour, ne désirant plus le lâcher. Ce dernier attendait impatiemment une réponse, son cœur ayant cessé de battre, tout comme le cœur de Draco.

Le blond n'avait plus pensé au survivant depuis des mois. Il avait totalement perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Bien sûr ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, mais le brun avait joué un rôle important dans sa vie. Il lui avait donné l'envi de se battre contre son père, puis contre l'image que les autres avaient de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour lui.

« Oui, Harry. Il est à l'étage… Il dort et je vous déconseille d'aller essayer de le réveiller. »

Un bruit dans les escaliers leur firent tourner la tête. Alors que l'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de ses quatre invités, c'était l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur celui de son amant.

« Inutile qu'il ne me réveille Sev', ta potion ne fait plus effet. »

Sans un regard pour ses anciens amis, le survivant dévala le reste des escaliers et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Severus qui le serra contre lui. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, la gorge de Neville se serra à ce spectacle. Harry et Severus étaient… ensemble ?

Severus se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon et passa tendrement une main sous son visage. Il semblait bien… Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi rouges qu'à son dernier réveil, sa fièvre avait un peu baissé et son teint avait reprit des couleurs. Sev' hocha la tête et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux côtés d'un Ron qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais encore une heure ou deux… Tu es plus coriace que je ne le pensais. »

« Comme si ça t'étonnais… » répliqua le brun en souriant. « Et puis, niveau potion en ce moment j'en prends tellement que je me demande si elles font encore effet… »

« Pour le moment oui, » répondit son amour d'un air sombre.

L'ancien maître des potions poussa Ron pour s'installer aux côtés de son amant et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. D'un regard, il défia quiconque se trouvant dans la pièce de dire quelque chose.

« Bien, il me semble que je vous dois des explications. Ce que j'aurais fait si monsieur n'avait pas été si pressé de descendre… Harry est… »

« Je suis malade. »

« Oui, c'est ça malade. J'ai préparé une potion pour le soigner… Je lui ai donné il y a une semaine déjà. Mais avant qu'il ne la prenne, il m'a fait promette de vous faire venir ici. »

Deux semaines plus tôt, quand Harry lui avait évoqué son souhait de prendre la potion pour éradique sa maladie, ils étaient tous les deux partis à la recherche d'un endroit pour sa convalescence. Le survivant était littéralement tombé amoureux de ce cottage et avait supplié Severus de l'acheter. Il avait passé les journées suivants à l'aménager, ne faisant pas attention à la dépense. Il voulait un endroit où il se sentirait bien et qui serait agréable à vivre. Pour lui faire plaisir, le professeur avait même accepté d'adopter un cheval qu'Harry avait baptisé « Tonnerre », à cause de l'éclaire blanc qu'il avait sur son front…

Et voilà une semaine il avait bu la potion, et Severus avait envoyé les invitations. Il s'était réveillé voilà déjà deux jours, et depuis il passait la majeure partie de son temps à dormir grâce à des potions qu'il lui fabriquait dans la cave. Maintenant que leurs anciens amis étaient là, Severus espérait que la guérison de son ami s'accélérerait.

« Ecoutez, à cause de la potion Harry à perdu ses pouvoirs et… ses souvenirs de Poudlard. »


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé pour être resté aussi longtemps sans donner signes de vie. Mais vive les vacances chez les parents et internet quand je veux dans ma chambre.

Vive aussi la fin des travaux, enfin un peu de temps libre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

Dans le salon, chacun retenait son souffle. Draco regarda pendant un long moment le visage pâle de son vieil ennemi. Mentaient-ils ? Son parrain et Potter se seraient-ils liés pour monter ce plan foireux ? Il n'imaginait pas cela possible, et pourtant un survivant sans souvenirs d'avoir joué au survivant, c'était une idée dérangeante.

« Harry, » murmura Severus à son voisin, « est-ce que tu reconnais ces personnes ? Tu m'as demandé de les faire venir avant que tu ne boives la potion. »

Le brun sembla se concentrer un moment sur chaque visage, fouillant dans ce qui restait de sa mémoire.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de son enfance chez les Dursley. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et on l'avait confié à son oncle et sa tante. Il se souvenait avoir un jour reçu une lettre à l'écriture verte. C'était la première fois qu'on lui envoyait du courrier… Mais son oncle lui avait arraché la lettre des mains pour la déchirer. Et là, le trou noir. Qui lui avait écrit ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Sa mémoire faisait alors un véritable saut dans le futur. Il se voyait grand, presque adulte. Il venait demandé de l'aide à Severus, qu'il avait dû connaître pendant cette période oubliée de sa vie. Il était malade, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. L'autre l'avait soigné à l'aide de potion et son état s'était amélioré… Ils s'étaient mis ensemble, profitant de la présence de l'autre… Mais sa maladie était revenue, le forçant à boire une ultime potion qui lui avait pris sa mémoire, et cette chose que Sev' appelait « ses pouvoirs », bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

« Toi, c'est Ron, » déclara Harry sûr de lui en pointant le rouquin qui se trouvait à côté de son amant du doigt. « Toi c'est… Blaise, c'est bien ça ? Et toi… Malfoy ? »

Le cœur de Draco se glaça. Malfoy… Oui, il se souvenait de lui, s'était déjà bien… Mais il ne se souvenait que de son nom, et pas de son prénom. Pourtant, il s'était bien souvenu du prénom de son imbécile de meilleur ami, alors pourquoi pas le sien ?

« Et toi… Toi je ne me souviens pas, désoler. »

Neville baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds en murmurant un vague « pas grave ». Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. On le voyait, mais on ne se souvenait jamais de lui. Il était l'ami, ou l'ami d'un ami… mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

« Il s'appel Neville, et c'est mon petit ami. »

« Ha bon ? Mais… »

Le regard du brun passa du dit Neville à son amant. Neville était avec Ron ? Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas les émotions qu'il avait ressenties en les voyant…

« On va passer à table, » coupa Severus qui avait très bien suivit le regard de son ami. « Il est tard et ils ont dû beaucoup voyager pour venir. »

Harry se leva en souriant et passa à la cuisine. Ses cinq compagnons le suivirent des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur de le voir s'envoler à chaque instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se tourna dans son lit et observa le visage crispé de son amant. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Au contact de sa peau chaude, Severus sursauta et se tourna à son tour vers son compagnon.

« Tu avais l'air soucieux, » commenta le brun en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baisé.

« Je repensais au dîner. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint quand Harry lui avait fait sa demande, le premier dîner en compagnie de ses anciens compagnons de combat s'était bien passé. Neville et Ron jouaient au parfait petit couple, le rouquin étant extrêmement prévenant vis-à-vis de son petit ami. A un moment il s'était même demandé s'il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à lui couper sa viande en petits morceaux… Pitoyable… Même avec un Harry malade il n'allait pas jusque là ! Blaise s'était montré courtois, bien qu'il eut surpris quelques regards meurtriers en directions du pauvre Neville qui, heureusement, n'avait rien vu. Et Draco… Hé bien, il avait été égal à lui-même. Il s'était montré froid et distant envers le survivant, avait lancé quelques piques à Ron qui réagissait au quart de tour, et regardait avec dégoût Londubat. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas eut de mort.

« Je me demande de quoi tu avais peur… Ils ont tous l'air de bien s'entendre. »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis… »

Un léger silence plana dans la chambre. Comprenant que s'il ne posait pas la question qui le hantait, il ne pourrait jamais dormir, Severus poussa un soupir et regarda bien droit son amant.

« Pourquoi as-tu été surpris en apprenant que Ron et Neville étaient ensemble… et pourquoi m'as-tu regardé ? »

Harry rougit quelque peu mais soutint le regard de son compagnon.

« Hé bien… Je ne me souviens pas d'où je les connais mais... en les voyant j'ai éprouvé des choses différentes. A Ron j'ai tout de suite associé Blaise, et en les voyant j'ai pensé à de la passion, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et Neville… Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom, c'est vrai, mais j'associais ton visage au sien… »

« Avec quelle émotion ? » se renseigna Severus, soudain intéressé.

« Désir… C'est comme si je le sentais qui planait entre vous, le désir. Alors non, je trouve que le couple Ron et Neville, ça ne va pas. »

« Et… Pour monsieur Malefoy ? »

Harry rougit de plus belle. Cette fois-ci il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Il se mit à triturer son drap en bredouillant des explications incompréhensibles. Severus retint un ricanement en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

« Pourrais-tu être plus claire s'il te plait ? »

« Hé bien… Je ne sais pas pour lui… Mais moi… Enfin… Il me plait… Il m'attire… C'est un beau garçon. »

Il n'y avait pas de tabou entre eux, pas de jalousie, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'entre eux ce n'était qu'une relation amicale. Ce n'était pas du véritable amour entre eux, et même si Harry ne se souvenait pas de tout, il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Severus. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Severus se mit franchement à rire face aux révélations de son amant. Harry lui tapa gentiment sur le torse pour le faire taire. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il se moque de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Au moins maintenant je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à les voir venir ici tous les quatre. Mais je me demande ce que tu avais vraiment derrière la tête… »

« Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, » répondit honnêtement le brun. « Mais je sens que ça va devenir intéressant. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre voisine, Ron et Neville venaient de tester le nouveau matelas. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, le corps encore couvert de sueur, ils tâchaient de reprendre leurs souffle. Le rouquin passa sa main dans son dos.

« Wahou, tu m'as vraiment… surpris… » lâcha-t-il en souriant. « C'est la cuisine de Severus qui te fais cet effet ? »

Neville eut un petit rire nerveux. Non, ce n'était pas sa nourriture qui lui faisait un tel effet… Mais l'homme en lui-même. Les années avaient passé et la peur qu'il ressentait en se trouvant face à lui était toujours là, mais malgré le temps son attirance pour lui n'était pas passée… Pourtant pendant ces dernières années à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à lui. Il lui arrivait parfois la nuit… quand il était tard et qu'il était seul… Mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son Ron, même ses rêves avaient disparus.

Et ce soir… quand il l'avait revu… Tous ces souvenirs lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Ces nuits passée à fantasmer… Et ces étranges sentiments qui pendant un temps avaient pointés le bout de leurs nez. Alors, oui, ce soir il avait passé sa frustration sur son amant. Oui, il s'était montré plus étonnant et plus amoureux que jamais… Mais c'était surtout pour se faire pardonner des choses qu'il avait pensé pendant le repas.

« Il faut dire que tu n'étais pas en reste… » finit par dire le jeune homme.

Ron rougit, mais étant sous son ami ce dernier ne le vit pas. Lui aussi avait passé ses nerfs sur son ami… Pourquoi Blaise ne voulait-il pas le regarder ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

La suite bientot promis.

Une reivew pour l'auteur? Je sais pas si je la merrite...

Bizoux


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je profite qu'il me reste encore deux jours chez mes parents, où j'ai le net quand je veux, pour vous poster ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontres nocturnes**

« Je vais devenir fou s'ils arrêtent pas bientôt ! » grogna Blaise en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre les bruits que faisaient ses voisins.

A ses côtés Draco hocha la tête en tachant d'ignorer les sons qui provenaient des chambres voisines.

« Mais tu crois qu'ils s'entendent où quoi ? » demanda le noir en sortant quelque peu la tête de sa cachette. « Ils font un bruit à réveiller les morts. »

Le blond eut un rictus. Il entendait parfaitement les cris de Harry. Il répétait sans cesse le nom de son parrain pour qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort. Un peu plus loin, il entendait Neville et Ron qui rivalisaient à qui crierait son plaisir le plus fort. Seul Severus semblait prendre du plaisir dans un calme relatif. Au moins ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre… Mais Draco avait une vision bien trop net de Sev' et Harry pour ne pas l'imaginer entrain de gémir entre ses dents.

« Je pense qu'ils sont trop… occupés chacun de leurs côtés pour entendre les autres, » répondit simplement le prince des serpentards après un moment de silence.

« On devrait peut-être faire pareille… » suggéra Blaise sans pour autant faire un geste vers lui.

« Hors de question. Avec leurs cris qui résonnent dans le couloir je n'y arriverais jamais. »

Son ami acquiesça. Enfin les bruits en provenance de la chambre d'Harry s'arrêtèrent. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais au loin, ceux de Ron et Neville continuaient, encore plus fort.

« Au moins le tien à fini… »

« Le mien ? »

Draco se tourna vers son ami, ayant de peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Oui, Harry… »

« Et le tien c'est… »

Blaise rougit légèrement et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le regard rivé sur la lune, il remonta les couvertures sur lui, signifiant par là que le blond avait perdu toutes ses chances avec lui pour ce soir.

« Tu sais très bien qui est… le _mien_… »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… Harry et moi… C'est aussi stupide que Ron et toi ! »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco se leva avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Sans un regard pour son ami, il claqua la porte et descendit l'escalier, laissant derrière lui les gémissements des deux gryffondors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco s'enfonça dans le confortable canapé rouge, le regard fixé sur les restes du feu de cheminée. Il ne restait plus que quelques braises qui brûlaient dans le fond de l'âtre. En poussant un profond soupir, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Blaise avait tord ! Il ne s'était pas sentit troublé quand il avait entendu Harry faire l'amour avec son parain. Non, il n'avait pas sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand Ron avait évoqué la possibilité que le brun soit ici et qu'il l'avait vu descendre l'escalier.

Il devait bien avouer qu'à table il avait eut du mal à rester lui-même… Il évitait au maximum de le regarder, mais son regard était comme attiré par le pâle visage de son ancien compagnon d'armes. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué… A l'exception de son très cher meilleur ami bien sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était attiré par le survivant !

Oui, à l'époque de la Grande Guerre il avait souvent rêvé de lui. Avant même de passer dans son camps… Et il y avait ce lien si étrange entre eux, qui les poussaient à aller toujours plus loin.

Dire qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble…

Un bruit dans l'escalier le fit se retourner en sursautant. En voyant la frêle silhouette de l'homme qui hantait ses pensés, il ne pu empêcher son visage de se crisper. Merlin, qu'il avait maigrit. Severus n'avait pas mentit quand il leur avait dit qu'Harry avait beaucoup faiblie. Il était loin de l'homme athlétique dont il se souvenait.

Le brun ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de toile et un large tee-shirt blanc. En le voyant assit seul dans le canapé, le survivant lui sourit et vint le rejoindre.

Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne rompe le silence. Harry détailla son ami du coin de l'œil. Draco était incroyablement beau. Et il y avait un « je-ne-sais-quoi » en lui qui lui donnait envi de se rapprocher de lui, de mieux le connaître.

« Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? » se risqua le brun en regardant vers la cheminée.

« Non… Mais il n'y a que toi pour aller chercher un truc aussi perdu. »

Harry sourit gentiment en se tournant vers lui.

« Vraiment ? Tu dois mieux me connaître que moi-même… En fait, ici tout le monde me connaît mieux que moi. Dis moi, qui j'étais ? »

Le blondinet se tourna vers lui à son tour, le regardant très sérieusement.

« Tu étais un mec… et bien, pendant des années on n'a pas pu se supporter. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais le nombre de fois où on a pu se battre dans les couloirs du château… » Draco retint un rire jaune de franchir ses lèvres. C'était dur de lui parler de lui, sans pour autant dévoilé la vérité sur ses sentiments. « Mon père… Enfin, tu ne l'aimais pas. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, mais quand on était enfants je… Il était mon modèle, et toi tu passais ton temps à le démonter. Et moi je le défendais… Il n'y avait pas que ça bien sûr… Et tu étais tellement… Tellement toi. Tout le monde t'aimais, sans même avoir besoin de te connaître. Et tu les acceptais tous, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts… sauf moi. Tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à me connaître. »

« Vraiment ? Nous n'étions pas vraiment des amis alors ? »

« Non… On peut le dire. Mais sur la fin, avant que tu ne partes, on n'était plus des ennemis non plus. »

« On était quoi alors ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Ça je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si tu retrouvais la mémoire tu pourrais me le dire. »

Harry lui sourit. Si seulement il avait encore ses souvenirs… Ils avaient l'air d'avoir un lourd passé entre eux, et il aimerait bien pouvoir s'en rappeler.

« On le découvrira peut-être pendant que tu es ici. Vous allez rester longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Un moment sans doute. Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

Cette fois-ci, le brun ne se retint pas de rire. Une quinte de toux le plia en deux sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser. Harry se laissa aller sur l'épaule de l'autre et ferma les yeux en reprenant son souffle.

« Alors j'espère que tu as le temps… Même Severus ne sait pas si je m'en remettrais un jour. Il ne sait même pas si son remède me sauvera ou me précipitera dans la tombe. »

En l'entendant prononcer ses mots, sa tête contre lui, sentant son souffle roque dans sa poitrine, Draco sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrée. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider, pouvoir l'aimer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se redressa d'un bond dans le lit. Il tendit le bras vers la place voisine du lit. En la sentant vide, il sauta hors du lit, enfila un pull et sortit de la chambre. Après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, son amant s'était levé pour aller manger un morceau dans la cuisine. Il l'avait entendu sortir de la chambre et descendre l'escalier, et puis il s'était endormi. A aucun moment il ne s'était rendu compte qu'Harry n'était pas remonté dans sa chambre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il dévala l'escalier. Arrivé dans le salon, il se stoppa net. Allongés dans le salon, Draco tenait son Harry dans ses bras. Le brun dormait à poing fermé alors que le blond regardait les braises s'éteindre. Severus s'approcha d'eux sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un regard coupable, mais une lueur y brillait, semblant vouloir dire « ose seulement me le reprocher ».

« Je peux le reprendre ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait froid. » murmura Severus pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Il s'est endormit… » répondit Draco sans vraiment répondre à la question de son parrain. « On parlait et il s'est endormit comme ça… C'est à cause de ses potions, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller pour qu'il monte se coucher. »

L'ancien professeur de potion hocha la tête, mais tendit les bras vers lui pour le récupérer. Draco poussa un léger soupir et bougea quelque peu pour libérer son ami.

Severus prit le survivant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Son corps n'était pas froid, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Sans un regard pour son filleul, il remonta l'escalier pour retourner dans leur chambre. Quand il fut sûr que le blond ne pouvait plus le voir, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourir.

_Ca vous a plus ? _

_La suite et bien... Quand je pourrais me connecter au net, donc je ne vous fais aucune promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir !_

_Bizoux_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour,_

_Comme pour toutes mes fics je sais que j'ai mis du temps..._

_Vive les vacances et internet à la maison !_

_J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6**

Severus lançait une série de sort sur les murs pour les isoler convenablement. Les révélations au petit déjeuné sur ce qu'avait entendu Blaise et Draco pendant la nuit l'avait plus que troublé et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise. Il voyait encore le visage de Neville devenir rouge brique au fur et à mesure que les serpentards répétaient tous leurs cris… Il l'avait trouvé adorable et… oui, il l'avait trouvé sexy. La veille, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait sentit du désir entre l'ancien gryffondor et lui. Il n'avait pas eu tord. A l'époque de Poudlard déjà, lors de leur dernière année, il s'était senti attiré par le jeune homme. Et même maintenant, alors que les années avaient passé, il devait avouer que ce sentiment était toujours là.

Et si Harry les avait fait venir uniquement dans ce but ? Reformer les couples comme ils auraient dû se faire à la fin de l'école. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il espérait sortir avec son filleul ? Et que Ron et Blaise devraient finir ensemble ? Idée complètement ridicule !

Dans la cuisine, juste en dessous de la chambre, Harry faisait la vaisselle, aidé par un Ron plutôt silencieux. Neville était tranquillement installé dans le canapé à lire une revue sur les plantes magiques, alors que leurs deux anciens ennemis faisaient une partie d'échec sur la table de la salle à manger. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la version sorcière. Severus avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas parler ouvertement de magie devant le petit malade, et encore moins réaliser un acte magique. Il avait peur que cela ne lui cause un trouble irréparable qui mettrait fin à toutes ses chances de guérison.

Le rouquin détaillait en coin son ami, s'attendant presque à le voir disparaître comme un fantôme. Harry ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Sa crise de la veille lui avait suffit, même si ça s'était révélé très agréable de pouvoir se reposer dans les bras du blond un instant. Il s'y était même endormit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, » murmura Harry juste assez fort pour que son voisin puisse l'entendre. « Je ne vais pas m'envoler. »

« Je sais, » répondit Ron sur le même ton avec un faible rire nerveux, « mais tu as l'air tellement… enfin si… »

« Faible ? Oui, je sais. Ce n'est donc pas la peine d'y penser. De toute façon ça ne changera rien. Je t'aime bien… »

« Moi aussi… Tu n'as pas tellement changé au final. »

Le survivant eut un faible sourire et rinça la dernière assiette qu'il passa à son compagnon.

« On devait être proche tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très. Tu sais, j'ai cinq frères et une petite sœur. Mais je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de l'un d'entre eux que je ne l'ai été de toi. On a traversé beaucoup de choses ensembles, et tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir et m'aider. Même quand tout allait mal… Et j'ai fait pareil pour toi… »

« On ne c'est jamais disputé ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Tu étais comme un frère pour moi, alors je suppose que c'est normal. J'aurais aimé que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles, mais je suppose que tu avais tes raisons pour ne pas le faire. »

« Sans doute… Dis moi, Ron, tu es heureux avec Neville ? »

Son compagnon eut un moment de réflexion avant d'hausser les épaules. S'il était heureux ? Oui en un sens. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour il tomberait éperdument amoureux d'une personne, et qu'il serrait prêt à tout pour elle. Avec Neville, les sentiments ne prenaient pas une place aussi importante que dans ses rêves mais ils étaient bien ensemble et c'était le plus important.

« Et… » Harry hésita un instant, ne voulant pas aller trop loin. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Blaise ? »

Les joues de son ami s'empourprèrent il se mit à essuyer frénétiquement son assiette. Cette fois-ci, le brun se mit à rire franchement. Draco tourna un œil inquiet vers la cuisine sous celui moqueur de son compagnon, mais aucune quinte de toux ne vint le plier en deux.

Des flashs revinrent à l'esprit du sauveur. Il voyait Ron, à des âges différents, rougir de la sorte face à une fille ou une question embarrassante. La dernière image les mettait en scène tous les deux, assis dans une vieille chambre d'un antique manoir. Harry venait de lui poser exactement la même question et avait obtenu la même réponse.

Le brun attrapa la main de son ami et le traîna presque de force vers la sortie de la maisonnette. Quand l'autre lui demanda où ils allaient comme ça, le malade lui répondit simplement qu'il voulait lui « présenter quelqu'un ».

Neville les regarda sortir en souriant, mais ne fit pas un geste pour les suivre. Il était bien installé et ne contait pas bouger avant d'avoir fini son article. Les deux serpentards échangèrent un regard avant d'abandonner leur partie. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais chacun des deux savaient ce que pensait l'autre : c'était le moment parfais pour passer un peu de temps avec les gryffondors sans leurs petits amis dans les jambes.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'enclos de son cheval, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de main, et entra à l'intérieur en tirant toujours Ron derrière lui. Leurs anciens ennemis s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la barrière, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance dans l'animal, les yeux rivés sur les deux garçons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus descendit l'escalier et se retrouva dans le salon vide. En entendant les pas lourd de son ancien professeur, Neville se retourna en sursautant. Il lâcha son livre qui tomba à ses pieds. Il rougit en se penchant pour le ramasser, ne voyant pas l'étrange sourire de son hôte. Ce dernier repensa à ce que son Harry lui avait dit la veille et ne put s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme. Du désir ? Oui, à l'époque du grand combat il avait désiré ce guerrier qui combattait tout autant ses peurs que ses adversaires. Le désirait-il toujours ? Oui, sans doute que oui…

« Les plantes ? » demanda Severus en se rapprochant. « Si seulement vous aviez mis autant d'attention dans les cours de potions… »

Neville avala sa salive en voyant l'homme s'installer sur le canapé près de lui. Quand il tendit une main vers son livre, il retint de justesse un cri de peur de franchir ses lèvres et il se décala imperceptiblement vers le bord du meuble.

Intérieurement, il se serrait donné des baffes. Bien sûr que Snape ne pouvait rien lui faire. Ses amis étaient dehors, du moins Ron et Harry étaient dehors, il doutait fort que les deux serpentards lui seraient venus en aide si son professeur lui faisait du mal… Mais quel mal ?

Severus attrapa l'ouvrage. Ce faisant, il toucha discrètement la main de son propriétaire. Il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Peut-être était-ce dû uniquement à la peur qu'il lui inspirait toujours, mais l'homme ne le croyait pas.

« Vous avez même annoté les pages… Vous êtes un élève studieux. Mais à quoi cela sert-il de savoir comment faire pousser une plante si vous ne savez pas vous en servir ? »

« A quoi cela sert-il de savoir se servir d'une plante si vous ne pouvez pas la faire pousser ? »

Sitôt les paroles prononcées, Neville les regretta. Où avait-il trouvé le courage de lui répondre ? Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tu comme lorsqu'il l'interrogeait pendant les cours de potions ? Maintenant c'est sûr, il allait le tuer. Au minimum… Il allait l'entraîner dans sa cave et le découper en petits morceaux. Et quand Ron s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir, son meurtrier dirait simplement qu'il était parti… Et les autres le croirait.

Contre toute attente, Severus n'attrapa pas de couteau mais se contenta de sourire. Neville se demanda intérieurement si ce sourire n'était pas plus terrifiant encore.

« Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez appris le courage. Vous n'avez pas tort. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la main verte. Quand je tente de faire pousser une plante, elle a tendance à mourir. »

L'élève se retint de rire. S'il était aussi brut avec ses plantations qu'avec ses élèves dans les cachots qui lui servaient de repère il était normal que les plantes ne vivent pas bien longtemps.

« Elles ont besoin de lumière et d'amour, » répondit le jeune homme, une pointe de tendresse étant apparue dans son regard. « Vous n'obtiendrez aucun résultat si vous tentez de les faire pousser sans vous en occuper. »

Severus hocha la tête, semblant prendre plaisir à l'écouter parler. C'était indéniable, ce gamin savait de quoi il parlait. Sans vraiment le voir, il parcourut les pages noirs de notes du livre qu'il tenait toujours sur les genoux. Une idée germa dans son esprit, mais allait-il seulement accepter de l'aider ?

« Monsieur Londubat, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

_Vous avez aimé ? Oui, non ? _

_Vous voulez m'engueuler et me dire que franchement j'exagère ?_

_Alors une review et voilà !_


End file.
